The present disclosure relates to a toner. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a capsule toner.
Toner particles contained in a capsule toner each have a core and a shell layer (capsule layer) disposed over a surface of the core. For example, a known technique improves low-temperature fixability and preservability of a toner by limiting the average volume diameter and the average roundness of pigmented resin particles, and the average fracture strength of the toner.